


Zombie birds

by Orlha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/pseuds/Orlha
Summary: Clementine doesn’t know what the day it is anymore since everything went crazy. Every time she shoots another walker, it feels like something in her dies. These were people, once people and now they are no more.





	Zombie birds

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my google drive, probably won’t add on. But heyyy… Zombie Natasha with pet zombie bird flock? That’s bad ass right there. Not that she needs more badassery…

Clementine doesn’t know what the day it is anymore since everything went crazy. Every time she shoots another walker, it feels like something in her died. These were people, once people and now they are no more.

She cleans the gun the way Lee taught her, faithfully whenever she has the time. They are running low on ammo, but perhaps they  _could_  stay here. The thought that she was even considering staying here doesn’t even make her chuckle. Maybe if it was three months ago before she left Lee in Savannah, she might have chuckled. Clementine slips the gun back to side holster she had made herself and joined Kenny by the window.

“Do you think they’ll come?” she asked him.

Kenny didn’t answer, there wasn’t a need to answer. These so-called  _superheroes_  weren’t there when Lee saved her, they weren’t there when the outbreak started, so why would she believe that they would come?

Suddenly a mass of black rose from the horizon, further than what their window could see. “What the fuck is that?” Kenny stood and leaned to peer further from the barricaded windows.

Clementine could make out the silhouette of a person in the black mass, the dust sailing into the air as the inky black mass came closer. “There’s a person there!”

“Holy fuck.” Kenny muttered. His rifle clattering to the ground. “We can’t beat that…”

The sky was quickly washed out by the black mass, except they weren’t dark clouds or black dust, they were crows. Only walker crows flew in that kind of numbers and mercifully Clementine and Kenny had only come across three or four and even those had been difficult to put down. There wasn’t any point fighting against this kind of numbers.

The helpless fury that boiled in her chest was so overwhelming that it brought frustrated tears to her eyes. “Kenny? I’m scared.”

He rasped, hand clenching onto the hand that she slipped into his, “It was great travelling with you, Clementine.”

“No need to be so dramatic,” the male voice said from behind them.

They spun around surprised, hands reaching for the guns onto to remember that they had dropped it onto the ground.

“Hawkeye at your service,” he motioned a lazy salute with his finger and thumbed at their stuff. “Well, gather your stuff. We’re leaving once Nat cleans out the place.”

“Nat? Who the hell are you?” Kenny demanded, squaring his shoulders and thrust his chin out. The archer sat perched on the table in the cleanest clothes that Clementine had seen for ages. He didn’t even smell of stink or unwashed laundry.

“We’re the Avengers. Well, part of it. The others were busy, so they mobilised us who were the closest. So we came to get you and since you’re going with us, I hope you don’t mind farm work. We have a shit load of chickens to mind.” He scrunched his nose up in mock disgust. “Chicken shit smells the worst.”

“What about the walker birds? What are you going to do about them?”

“They’re with me,” the female said as she swung the door open. Kenny lunged for the rifle only to find himself choked at the collar by Hawkeye.

“No shooting friendlies.”

“ _Friendlies??_  She’s a walker!!” Kenny coughed out, his breathing coming out in harsh stuttering gasp as he struggled for the rifle.

“Have you heard a walker talk?”

“Then how would you explain the walker birds?!”

Hawkeye flattened his lips so tightly that they almost appeared a single line. “Look. You wanna be saved, you come with us. We don’t have to take you. So take it or leave it. But I’m damn certain you’re gonna want to come with us.”

“But she’s-” Kenny’s mouth twisted in a grimace. “What do you think, Clementine?”

She looked at Hawkeye then the strange woman that was could have definitely been a walker had she not heard her talk. “I don’t know,” she replied in a small voice. “But he’s right. The walkers never talked before… or opened doors. His clothes are the cleanest I’ve ever seen on anyone too.”

_But don’t forget the dairy farm._

Clementine rolled her shoulders and looked at her feet, hands clasping behind her back. “And they’re part of the Avengers, Kenny. If we can’t trust them, then who can we trust?”

Kenny heaved a loud sigh and picked the rifle off the ground, slinging it across his shoulders. “Alright then. The little lady has spoken.”

 


End file.
